Impmon está desaparecido
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Este fic participaen la actividad del mes de agosto del topic "Universo de colores" del foro Proyecto 1-8. Ai y Makoto tuvieron un largo camino para aprender lo que significa ser un buen compañero. Tuvieron que perder a Impmon para poder formar los lazos que los llevarían a tener su propio digivice.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Este fic participaen la actividad del mes de agosto del topic "Universo de colores" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Impmon está desaparecido**

* * *

Cuando Impmon se fue, Ai pensó que era culpa de Makoto y Makoto culpó a Ai. Ambos se sentaron frente a la misma ventana por la que había escapado y se sentaron allí esperando por horas a que regresara.

Impmon no regresó y ellos se quedaron dormidos. Cuando despertaron ambos estaban en sus camas. Normalmente tratarían de adivinar cómo habían aparecido en la cama si se quedaron dormidos frente a la ventana, conversación que incluía poderes de tele transportación pero en esa ocasión fue diferente. Se levantaron y se dirigieron corriendo hasta la ventana.

—Está cerrada —comentó Ai emocionada.

—Impmon debió cerrarla —agregó Makoto igual de emocionado.

Comenzaron a buscarlo, por toda la casa. Sus padres al verlos supusieron que estaban jugando a las escondidas y se alegraron de verlos jugando después de que el día anterior habían estado tan tranquilos.

Buscaron por toda la casa y en todas las habitaciones, también en el jardín y en el jardín de los vecinos pero no encontraron nada.

—Impmon se fue porque ya no te quiere —le dijo Ai cuando se sentó en el suelo, estaba agotada.

—Tú eres la odiosa, yo era el favorito de Impmon.

—Mientes.

Por varios minutos ambos llamándose mentirosos mutuamente y solo se detuvieron en el momento en que la mamá de los mellizos los llamó para el almuerzo. Aunque se sentaron al lado del otro no se dirigieron la palabra en el resto del día. Ninguno quería ver en sí mismos la culpa por la pérdida de su camarada.

Cada vez que uno quería lo mismo que el otro se dedicaban miradas molestas y uno que otro gruñido cuando tomaban algo de manera simultánea.

Sin embargo todas las noches se sentaban frente a la ventana esperando el regreso del pequeño digimon. Cuando sus padres le preguntaron si algo estaba mal no respondieron, la existencia de Impmon era un secreto de ambos y una de las pocas cosas en las que coincidían.

Ai y Makoto tenían muchos juguetes, en ocasiones sus padres solían consentirlos de más, pero eso no evitaba que discutieran por usar el mismo juguete. En esa ocasión ambos querían jugar con el mismo peluche, este no lo habían usado en varios meses.

Ambos tomaron uno de los brazos y los jalaron, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a permitir que el otro tuviera el peluche. La fuerza que ejercieron fue tanta que el peluche terminó rompiéndose en dos.

Ninguno de los dos notó al Digimon que los observaba con expresión horrorizada, quizás de haberlo visto le hubieran pedido que se quedara pero no era el momento, ambos tenían mucho que aprender.

Ambos desde el suelo se quedaron viendo al peluche roto en sus manos. El golpe les había dolido pero dolía más perder ese juguete que tanto querían. Lloraron, por el juguete roto y por el digimon que había escapado.

La madre de ambos mellizos corrió hasta la habitación de sus hijos al escucharlos llorar y cuando los vio sentados en el suelo con el oso de peluche roto asumió que esa era la razón por la que lloraban.

—Puedo curar al señor Oso —la madre de los mellizos tomó las dos partes del oso.

A los pocos minutos regresó con el oso reparado oculto detrás de sus manos. Solo había necesitado de unas cuantas costuras para arreglarlo, deseaba tanto ver a sus hijos felices, se le hacía extraño verlos tan apagados.

—La operación fue exitosa —les dijo mientras les mostraba el peluche.

—Gracias, mamá —respondieron al unísono con una sonrisa.

—El señor Oso estaba muy triste, dice que no le gusta verlos pelear y que si comparten puede jugar con los dos. Los dejo, tengo que preparar la cena.

Cuando la madre de los mellizos se retiró, Ai y Makoto continuaron observando el peluche, la marca se notaba en el brazo pero nuevamente estaba completo.

—¿Crees que por eso se fue Impmon? —preguntó Makoto mientras abrazaba al oso de peluche.

—Quizás no debimos discutir tanto —agregó Ai.

—Cuando lo encontremos no pelearemos tanto —Makoto le extendió el peluche a Ai.

Al día siguiente ambos se dedicaron a hacer muchos dibujos. Habían esperado por mucho tiempo y estaban cansados de ello por lo que llegaron a la conclusión de que debían buscarlo.

—No te olvides del pañuelo de Impmon —le dijo Ai mientras le extendía el marcador rojo a su hermano.

—Te falta su carita feliz —comentó Makoto a la vez que le pasaba el marcador amarillo.

A pesar de que pasaron todo el día dibujando no pudieron repartir los dibujos a lo largo de la ciudad. Ambos se resfriaron por lo que tuvieron que pasar todo el día en cama.

Fue poco después de que se recuperaron que sus padres le obsequiaron un cachorro. Ai y Makoto habían pasado todo el día deprimidos pues no pudieron salir a buscar a Impmon. En varios meses no habían tenido noticias de su camarada digital.

Si bien tener un cachorro no era algo que hubieran deseado desde niños corrieron para abrazar el cachorro e incluso jugaron con él.

Esa fue la segunda vez que Impmon los visitó. Si bien el digimon no había estado físicamente en ese lugar el creer que lo habían olvidado lo había lastimado. Si bien los mellizos habían aprendido a compartir no era el momento para que ambos se encontraron, Impmon todavía no estaba preparado.

La segunda vez que sus Ai y Makoto intentaron repartir los volantes para encontrar a Impmon no pudieron hacerlo. La madre del padre de los mellizos había enfermado y ellos debían visitarla.

—Pero si Impmon regresa no nos encontrara —dijeron Ai y Makoto, estaban preocupados por su abuela pero guardaban la esperanza de volver a ver al Digimon.

—Pueden llevar al cachorro, la abuela tiene un lugar donde puede quedarse.

—Él es Chappy, Impmon es nuestro amigo.

—Pueden dejarle un cartel para que los encuentre —les dijo el padre, convencido que el Impmon del que hablaban sus hijos era un amigo imaginario. Tiempo después, cuando los digimons aparecieran en las noticias sabría que estaba equivocado.

La abuela se recuperó en poco tiempo, solo necesitó de descanso, sopa de pollo y el cariño de su familia para sentirse mejor.

Ai y Makoto solían aburrirse cuando visitaban la casa de su abuela. Ella vivía en un lugar un poco alejado, no había muchos niños en el sitio. Esa ocasión fue diferente. Pasaron gran parte del tiempo jugando con Chappy y finalmente después de mucho tiempo volvieron a ver a Impmon.

En cuanto lo vieron lo escondieron en la casa de Chappy. No sabían cómo podía reaccionar la abuela al ver a Impmon. Supusieron que debido a la apariencia de Impmon lo tomaría mal. Prefirieron no arriesgarse.

La segunda vez que perdieron a Impmon no fue por el egoísmo de ambos. Todos los digimons regresaron a su mundo y a ellos solo les quedó un digivice como prueba de lo ocurrido y la promesa de un reencuentro.

Y cuando eso sucedió no volvieron a separarse.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

El negro es el color de la noche y el misterio. Se le relaciona con la muerte, el misterio, la tristeza y la soledad, en este caso hace alusión a los sentimientos de Ai y Makoto cuando Impmon se marchó.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
